In The Life
by animefreak2610
Summary: Sakura's life has spiralled out of control. Consumed by her inner demons and a drug addiction, can anybody save her from herself? AU, OOCness, Sakura centric.
1. Pain

**A/N: Ok, so here is my first attempt at writing a story. It's AU and will probably be OOC. So read and review if you want to and NO FLAMES please, they're mean, aren't constructive criticism and you'll get bad karma. Oh and this story is rated M, it contains drug use, self-harm, swearing, adult themes and maybe lemon. So if any of these things offend you please don't read. Also this is a Sakura centric fic. If you don't like Sakura or the pairing then don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did then Sas-gay would be eaten by giant strawberries.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: PAIN**

The sharp edge of the razor sliced through her skin, crimson blood oozing steadily from the cut and dripping onto the floor. Sakura smiled, she loved the sharp pain that coursed through her body with every cut. With a relieved sigh she slowly stood up from her bathroom floor and put the razor away in the cupboard. Picking up a discarded towel she trudged into her bedroom and flopped onto her bed with the towel around her arm. She loved her room, it was her haven. The walls were a deep purple with black trim and covered here and there with posters. Her desk was littered with photos of friends and other random things. Her queen bed was made of dark wood and rather close to the floor. She had attached black netting to the ceiling so that it hung over her bed. But her favourite place in her room was her window seat. It looked out onto the rest of the street, seeing as her room was technically the attic it was really easy for her to climb onto the roof of her house and star gaze. Staring at her ceiling she heard her parent's yelling from the floor below.

_  
'Here they go again, wonder what it's about this time.' _

"...just a good for nothing loser! That's all she is!! I swear if you don't straighten her out I will kick her out of this house!" her mother was screaming at her father.

_'Che, fucking typical. Arguing again, bloody assholes.'  
_  
"Yes well I've already told her about the school calling me but she just refuses to listen. She says she understands but I don't really think she does."

"I really don't know what we've done to deserve such an ungrateful little cretin. We never had any trouble with her sister! We should have stopped at one."

That was all Sakura could take. She'd been hearing her parents say this kind of stuff behind her back and to her face for far too long now. Getting up from her bed, Sakura made her way to the open window and climbed out onto the tree opposite her window. Using the branches and the ledge on the edge of her roof she hoisted herself up and sat down. Taking a joint and a lighter from her pocket she sparked up and took a long drag.

_'Why do they talk about me like that? Like I'm nothing more than a burden they wish they could shed? No don't think about it, they're not even worth the brain power.' _She exhaled through her nose and watched the smoke drift away in the wind.

_  
Flashback:_

'_Oh my god I can't believe Sasuke was being so flirty at Kiba's party! I mean he wasn't even tipsy!' Sakura thought happily. 'Ino will be so happy for me, she knows how much I like him.' She was sitting in Starbucks waiting for Ino. She couldn't wait to tell her about it although she was curious as to why Ino wanted to meet so badly._

'_Everyone was saying that he wanted to hook up with me as well. Damn! I wish I hadn't of gotten so smashed!'_

'**Yeah, you must be pretty pissed that you needed to chuck right in the middle of him feeling you up.' **_Inner Sakura reminded her while laughing like a mad woman._

'_You just had to remind me didn't you? When the hell did you get here anyway?' an extremely irritated Sakura said to her inner._

'**I'm always here. I **_**AM**_** you, or have you forgotten? Anyway that Sasuke is fucking sex on legs and he seemed pretty into you! Oh my god you guys are so gonna get together and then get married and you can wear a big white dress...' **_Inner Sakura started ranting with a faraway look on her face and wedding music playing in the background. _

_Ignoring the craziness in her head, Sakura looked up to see that Ino had just arrived. Waving her over Sakura noticed the grin on her friend's face as she sat down at the table._

"_What's with the smile?" Sakura asked the blonde curiously.._

"_Oh my GOD forehead, you'll never believe what happened!" Ino squealed excitedly, looking like she was about to spontaneously combust from the excitement._

"_What? TELL ME NOW INO-PIG!!" Sakura practically screamed at her friend. She hated not knowing things._

"_I'm going out with Sasuke!! Isn't that AWESOME?!"_

_Sakura was shocked to say the least. Her stomach dropped and she felt physically sick. 'How could this happen? What about the party? How could Ino DO this to me? She knows how much I like Sasuke, she said she liked Shikamaru?!?!' Of course she never let any of her inner feelings show through, being a bitch and making Ino feel bad just wasn't her style, even if Ino did deserve her wrath. Ignoring Inner Sakura's threats of torture and disembowelment towards Ino, Sakura plastered a smile on her face._

"_That's great Ino, I'm so happy for you! You guys are awesome together." She tried to keep the pain from her voice, every word tearing another hole into her heart. _

"_Thanks Sakura, you're such a great friend." Ino smiled and stood up to hug her friend. "Anyway, I have to go; I'm meeting Sasuke for lunch! I'll see you tomorrow forehead." Ino said with a wave and walked out the door._

_Sakura stood up and left without really knowing where she was going too wrapped up in her own thoughts. She got home and climbed the stairs blindly to her room. She stood in the middle of her room for what seemed like hours, staring uncomprehendingly at the wall. A sudden wave of nausea made her sprint for the bathroom. Wiping her mouth she got her razor from the cupboard and sat on the floor, her back leaning against the bath._

_End Flashback_

Tears slipped silently from her jade green eyes and landed softly on the roof. _'Damnit! Don't cry, it's so pathetic, suck it up!' _She furiously wiped the tears from her face and tried to pull herself together. Finally, after regaining some composure, she was able to take another drag from her joint. Ino's betrayal was just another kick to Sakura. Her already fragile sense of self worth seemed to crack at this latest blow. She had friends, yet she was alone. She had a family, yet they didn't care. Everyone thought she had a good life and every time she would try and tell people something was bothering her they would either tell her she was being melodramatic and that it was just normal 'teenage angst.' So she learnt to keep her problems to herself, putting on a happy mask around everyone while slowly dying on the inside.

Sighing deeply she began to feel the effects of the weed so she decided to climb back into her room. Putting out her joint in the rain gutter she groggily stood up and jumped onto the tree branch opposite her. She climbed down to her window and went back into her room. She went over to her bed and pulled the black netting around her. Burying herself under the blankets she allowed sleep to overcome her.

**

* * *

**


	2. Harder Times Never Change

CHAPTER 1

It was morning, the sun was shining, birds were chirping and the smell of fresh coffee was pungent in the air. '_Jesus Christ, I fucking hate mornings.' _Sakura lazily rolled out of bed, landing with a thud on the floor. Lifting her head from the floor, she checked the time _'7:55, jeez what type of ungodly hour is this?' _With a sigh she slowly made her way to the bathroom to have a shower. Sitting under the warm spray of the water, Sakura thought about the day ahead of her.

'_Damn, I totally forgot that it was the first day of school. How the hell am I supposed to face Sasuke?! And Ino?'_

**'Dude, quit you're whining! I can't believe you're going to fall apart over some guy!'**

_'Look Inner, I don't need your goddamn comments this early in the freaking morning! I'm worried about seeing him and Ino making out and giving eyes to each other. I know they'll just rub my face in it. And then I'll have to deal with getting those pitying looks from everyone, like they feel sorry for me. I hate that.'_

**'Tch. I can see you're going to be childish about this whole thing. I'll come back when you're ready to grow up and realise Sasuke is a womanizing asshole and Ino is just a self-centred bitch.'**

Sighing loudly at her Inner's strangely mature rant, she got out of the shower and dried herself. She dressed casually in some black skinny jeans, a dark grey fitted hoodie and some old Vans. She straightened her mid-back length her and pinned her fringe to the side. After a quick application of eyeliner and mascara she was ready for her day of hell.

She grudgingly thudded downstairs and into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She decided on an apple and a cup of strong coffee. Sitting on the bench she was halfway through her apple when her mother stormed into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you're going?" Katsuko snarled, tossing her wavy red hair over her shoulder.

"School, duh."

"Why do you even bother? You know you'll just start cutting class again and doing god knows what with those delinquent friends of yours? Why don't you just get a job instead of being such a hassle to me and your father!"

"Don't speak as if you know me! You don't know shit about me, you've never wanted to know ANYTHING about me that was actually important! And my friends are not delinquents!" Sakura shouted, throwing her apple at the wall. Seething with rage, she jumped from the bench and stormed out of the house shutting the door so hard it rattled the windows.

Trees and houses passed by, all blending together in a blur. _'Who the hell does she think she is?' _Quietly muttering obscenities to herself, Sakura finally arrived at school. She checked the time on her phone and saw that she was already 20 minutes late. Stifling another sigh, she decided to go to her old smoking spot, behind the sports shed on the oval. Lighting up a smoke she took a long drag. She loved the feeling of the smoke in her throat, the subtle burning of her lungs. She slid down to the ground, lying on her back and looking up at the sky. The dark grey clouds were thick and heavy, the air smelled of rain. Taking another long drag she thought about what her mother had said to her the night before.

_Flashback:  
Sakura was standing in the kitchen making some tea. It was 2 in the morning and she couldn't fall asleep. She was startled out of her thoughts by her mother stomping into the kitchen._

"_What are you doing up this late?"Katsuko asked suspiciously ,narrowing her eyes at her daughter._

"I'm just making tea."

"What can't you sleep again? Too depressed with your life?" The red head taunted nastily "Going to go cut some more or maybe write in your precious diary? 'Dear diary I'm so depressed, I want to kill myself..."

"Shut up." Sakura said, dangerously quiet, her hands balling into fists. Katsuko smirked, obviously pleased with herself.

"Stop being so melodramatic, your attention seeking behaviour isn't fooling anyone." Sakura balled her hands tighter, her nails digging into her palms.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about so why don't you just shut your god damn mouth. If you ever go through my shit again you will fucking hear about it."

"You stupid fool, you're sister never would have said something like that to me! Why couldn't you have been more like her? Why do you have to be such trouble!" Her mother spat at her, pushing her into the wall.

"Don't fucking touch me." Sakura hissed, her tone deadly. She stepped towards her mother, her eyes narrowed conveying her hate and rage.

"You're such a disappointment. I can't believe I actually had a child like you."

"Well, maybe if you'd of kept your fucking legs closed you wouldn't have had such a disappointment." Sakura stated, sarcasm lacing every word.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Katsuko raged "I'm your mother and you will not speak to me in such a disrespectful way, you ungrateful bitch!"

"Haha, are _you__ seriously telling __me __not to speak disrespectfully?! Well isn't that pot calling the fucking kettle black!" the pink haired teen laughed humourlessly "You're such a fucking hypocrite, all you ever say to me is that I'm a disappointment, a failure and how disgusted you are that I'm nothing like Yuki. I'm so __sick __of it." _

___Katsuko's face was one of utter shock and anger. She walked towards Sakura, who was glaring daggers at her, and then-SMACK! The sound of skin against skin reverberated off the walls. Sakura's pale hand went towards the large red mark that covered the left side of her face._

___"You will never mention Yuki to me again." Sakura stared numbly at her mother, still trying to comprehend the fact that her __mother__ had bitch slapped her. _

_"As of this moment you are no longer my daughter." The red head stood for a few moments, her blue eyes burning holes in Sakura's head, before swiftly leaving the kitchen and her pink-haired child gaping at her in shock._

_End Flashback_

Shaking her head, she quickly discarded the unpleasant thought. "Like I really give a shit anyway..." she muttered bitterly taking a last drag of the smoke. Lolling her head to the side she saw a flash of blue darting behind the sport shed. "What the..." Standing up, she made her way to the front of the shed. Looking left and right she couldn't see anything. "Damn girl, you must be losing it." She murmured to herself. Brushing the incident off as her imagination, she slowly made her way towards the school, oblivious to the hazel eyes watching her every move.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Dun dun! So who is this person watching Sakura? Why is her mum such a bitch? What happened to her sister? Well you'll just have to read to find out! Oh, sorry about the shortness of the chapter, my bad, but the next one will be longer! So review with you're thoughts/opinions but no flames please! Ja ne!


	3. Kill The Drama

**A/N: I tried really hard with this chapter so I hope it's okay. I don't know how long until I update again, I have bloody exams coming up which I should probably study for. Anyway enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...yet. I also do not own **_**Academy**_** (It's actually a real club) so please don't sue me!!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Kill The Drama**

"SAKURA-CHAN OVER HEEEEEEERE!!!" a blonde boy was screaming, jumping up and down and waving his arms. Sakura just rolled her eyes at his antics, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.  
_  
'Typical Naruto. Must he always be so loud?'_ Running a hand through her hair, Sakura made her way through the crowd of people towards her friends. _'God, I hate lunchtime. Too many bloody people in the way.' _Grumbling angrily she finally made it to her table and sat down.

"Rough day, Saku-chan?" the pretty brunette beside her asked, smirking. She had chestnut brown eyes and her hair was tied into two buns on either side of her head. She had on a ripped pair of skinny jeans accessorised with a studded belt, black converse high-tops with red laces and a purple element hoodie.

"Whatever Ten-Ten."

"Awww, don't be like that Saku-chan! You know I'm only teasing!!" Ten-Ten said, giving her pink-haired friend a one armed hug. "You know I love you, right darl?"

"Yeah, you too T-chan."

"What about me Sakura-chan!! I love you too!!" Naruto yelled loudly, a devilish smile creeping onto his face.

"Naruto, is it possible for you to speak at a normal volume?" a boy with white eyes asked calmly.

"Why are you always so mean Neji?!" The white eyed boy quirked an eyebrow at this, casually tucking a strand of silky brown hair behind his ear.

" It was not mean, I was merely inquiring as to why you feel the need to yell everything you say. Is it on purpose or are you just an idiot?"

"What'd you call me you bastard?!" the blonde screamed, bashing his fists on the table.

"Calm down would you Naruto. Jeez you're so troublesome." Came the lazy voice of Shikimaru. Naruto ignored this and continued his one sided argument with Neji, not noticing that said person wasn't paying him the slightest bit of attention.

"What the hell Shikamaru?! How long have you been there?" squealed Sakura, looking down the opposite end of the table. Shikimaru slowly raised his head off his arms and gave her an amused look.

"You're quite observant today, aren't you?" Sakura's cheeks heated up while Ten-Ten was trying to hold in a fit of giggles.

"Anyway," she said, changing the subject "Have you guys heard about that new nightclub that's opening in the city?"

"Are you talking about _Academy_?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yeah, we should go when it opens. I think it's next Friday."

"YES!!!" Ten-Ten squealed. At this, Neji and Naruto stopped their bickering to give her identical looks of surprise until-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ten-Ten you just squealed like a girl!!" Naruto was yelling hysterically. Ten-Ten narrowed her eyes into deadly slits. Feeling his imminent danger Naruto stopped laughing and stood up , slowly backing away from the table.

"Did you just say I squeal like a girl?" she hissed fiercely.

"Um, yes?"

"Are you saying I normally sound like a boy?"

"Huh...oh....w-what?! No, I didn't mean it like that, I swear!" Naruto stuttered nervously. Ten-Ten opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the arrival of Ino and Sasuke. They sat down opposite Sakura and Ten-Ten, Ino in front of Sakura and Sasuke in front of Ten-Ten.

"Hey forehead girl." Ino said in a sugar sweet voice.

"Pig." Sakura replied stiffly, glancing at Sasuke's arm which was slung casually around Ino's shoulder.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi' to Sasuke?" Ino asked innocently, enjoying the tense look on Sakura's face. "Well?" the blonde said, snaking an arm around her boyfriends waist, her perfectly manicured hand tracing circles on his stomach.

"Hello Sasuke." The boy gave her a cold look, not even bothering to reply to her greeting. Ten-Ten looked worriedly at Sakura, unsure if she was going to have some sort of breakdown. Their uncomfortable conversation was interrupted by a Naruto's loud mouth, he had only just noticed the arrival of Sasuke and Ino.

"Teme where the hell have you been?" Naruto demanded angrily.

"Hn, dobe."

"What'd you just say! I should come over there and kick your ass!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, his expression clearly saying 'as-if-you-could-kick-my-ass.'

"Oh, Sasuke-kun and I had a few um..._things _that we needed to do." Ino interrupted, giggling like a little kid. Sakura stiffened and clenched her fists under the table. _'Calm down, don't let her get to you, don't let Sasuke see you breakdown.'_

"Ne, what things were you doing?" Naruto asked stupidly, completely oblivious to the tension around him. Ino sent a mischievous smirk towards Sakura, malice glinting in her baby blue eyes. The pink haired teen clenched her teeth and gave Ino a strained smile.

Shikamaru sighed loudly "Naruto you really are an idiot aren't you? So troublesome." The blonde scowled childishly at the lazy genius but his retort was cut off by the bell.

"Well," Ten-Ten said, trying to ease the tension, "looks like it's class time. Come on Saku-chan, let's go to art." She stood up hurriedly and dragged her petal haired friend by the hand before anyone could say anything else.

Once they were safely in the hall Sakura let out the breath she was holding. Leaning against the wall, she slumped to floor, her head on her knees. Ten-Ten looked at her sympatheticallyand crouched down next to her, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I don't know why I'm letting her get to me!"

"Don't worry, just remember that she _wants _you to get pissed at her. Don't give her the satisfaction of letting her know that she's affecting you."

"Yeah, you're right. "

"Of course I'm right." Ten-Ten smirked, giving her friend's shoulder a friendly shove. Sakura smiled back. She was glad she had a friend like Ten-Ten, she was so good at giving advice. Standing up from their positions on the floor, they headed towards the art classroom.

* * *

_(After School)_

"God, Anko-sensei is such a bitch!" Ten-Ten fumed, throwing her art book in the trash. Sakura laughed at her friends antics, picking up the book from the trash, continuing down the hall to the front of the school.

"Awww is little T-chan sulking?" she teased, the brunette scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Smirking, Sakura decided to change the subject.

"So, how are things with Neji?" Ten-Ten immediately blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really?" the pink haired teen said sceptically, her slender eyebrow quirked "Are you saying that you don't like one Hyuuga Neji?"

"W-what would give you such...such a ridiculous idea!" Ten-Ten sputtered, her chestnut brown eyes wide with fake offense.

"Hm...maybe the fact that you're blushing ten shades of red?" Laughing at her friends embarrassed face.

"Yeah whatever." Replied Ten-Ten, while mumbling things like 'outrageous' and 'utter lunacy' under her breath.

Reaching the outside of the school, they said goodbye to each other and went their separate ways. Walking home was something that Sakura loved to do. It was peaceful, nobody was yelling at her or insulting her, she always tried to make it last as long as possible. Deciding that she really didn't want to go home she took a detour to the park. It was deserted, not a kid in sight. _'Good. Just the way I like it.' _She started towards the swing set. Sitting down, she pulled out a joint and lit it. Smoke filled her lungs, she closed her azure eyes and sighed contentedly, savouring the burning of her lungs. She let her mind drift as she slowly swung back and forth on the swing. Exhaling through her nose, she looked up at the sky, dark clouds hung thick and heavy, you could practically taste the rain in the air.

The sound of a car speeding past startled her out of her reverie. Scowling, she put out her joint, her mood effectively ruined. Standing up, she ambled on home, the first drops of rain spattering on her face. Her sister had loved the rain she thought sadly, remembering the time's her and Yuki had laid in the rain, just enjoying the feeling of the droplets on their skin; the way it made you feel clean, new again. _'Yuki I miss you so much.'_ A single tear slipped from her eye, mixing with the rain, which had started to pour down. _'I'm so sorry. I'll come see you tomorrow, I promise.' _She turned into her street, noticing a moving truck a few houses down from hers. Curious, Sakura walked swiftly to the house, wanting to see the new neighbours. She stood just watching the house until she realised how ridiculous she must have looked, standing in the rain staring at a house.

'_Stalker much?'  
_**  
'I'll say. Only creepy I'll-kill-you-and-eat-the-body people do that.'  
**_  
'Inner? Back so soon? Ah, too bad, I should've known good things don't always last'  
_**  
'Whatever, you **_**know**_** you missed me. Anyway, why are you being weird outside this house?'  
**_  
'I'm not being weird, I'm just seeing who the new neighbours are.'  
_**  
'Oh...are they hot?'  
**_  
'Jeez, are hot guys all you think about?'  
_**  
'Ah pretty much.'  
**_  
'You are so predictable. You're such a fan girl.'  
_****

_  
'Whatever.'  
_

Ending the conversation with her Inner, Sakura looked up and saw a girl exiting the house. She was pretty, with thick blonde hair tied into four ponytails and dark blue/green eyes framed with thick eyelashes. She was dressed in thin black dress, which reached her mid thigh, with a dark purple cardigan on top (A/N: Like the ones their selling in Cotton On.) Many silver necklaces, of varying lengths, dangled from her neck. Her opaque black tights had ladders and holes in them; a pair of black just-below-the-knee boots completed the outfit.

_  
'Great just what I need, another pretty chick to show me up.' _  
**  
'Jealous are we Sakura? You're not that ugly you know.'**

Sakura ignored her inner; instead she walked up to the girl who had just returned to the house. Steeling her resolve she walked up to the front of the house, knocking once she arrived at the door. A few moments later the door opened, it was the girl from before, a surprised look on her face.

"Hi can I help you with something?" the girl asked politely.

"Oh no, I just wanted to say hi seeing as you're new here and all." The girl smiled, ushering Sakura into the house.

"That's so nice of you. I'm Temari by the way."

"Sakura, I live a couple of houses down." Temari steered Sakura into the kitchen, motioning for her to sit at the table. She went to the fridge and took out two cans of diet coke, handing one to Sakura.

"So Temari, are you going to go to Konoha High?"

"Yeah, me and my two brothers." She answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"Oh you have brothers?"

"Yeah, both younger though."She said grinning "The older one is Kankuro, he's okay but he's majorly perverted so watch yourself."Sakura snickered. "The other one is Gaara, he's...not the friendliest person around so don't take it personally if he's mean to you."

Sakura's reply was cut short when a boy burst into the kitchen, screaming like there was no tomorrow.

"Temari!! Where the hell did you put the god damn remote!"

"Shut the fuck up Kankuro!" Temari shouted, throwing her drink at him.

"Shit!" He dodged the can, the contents of which splattered over the floor.

"Jeez we have company, in case you didn't notice." Kankuro looked over to where Sakura was sitting.

"Hey, I'm Kankuro. Do want to see the rest of the house? I can show you my room right now if you like?" he drawled, walking over to the table and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Temari punched him in the head.

"DON'T MAKE SEXUAL INNUENDOS TOWARDS GUESTS!" she screamed, while Sakura burst out laughing.

"Damn, that fucking hurt. Why do you have to be so butch Temari?" Kankuro whined, rubbing his head. The blonde narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You've got about five seconds to get lost before I throw you through the fucking window." She hissed. Kankuro made to exit the room but he crashed into someone on his way out.

"S-sorry Gaara..." Kankuro stammered, backing away.

Sakura stared at the boy, her eyes taking him in. Blood red hair, pale ivory skin, a kanji tattoo on the left side of his forehead and his eyes; his eyes piercing green slivers of ice surrounded by black staring straight through her, into the very depths of her soul. She didn't think she had ever seen anybody so beautiful; so perfect, so dark and mysterious.

"Hm." Temari coughed. "Um hey Gaara, this is our neighbour Sakura." She said timidly, eyeing her brother warily. Gaara just stared, Sakura didn't think he'd say anything until-

"Hn." He grunted out and left the room without a second glance. Sakura continued to stare curiously at him. Temari and Kankuro on the other hand were looking at her as if she'd grown a second head.

"What...the hell just happened?" Kankuro said, dumbstruck. "Did Gaara just acknowledge another living thing?"

"I think he might have." Temari said in quiet awe, her eyes locked on Sakura.

"Okay you guys are seriously creeping me out with all your staring, anyway I should probably go home." Sakura stood, stretching her arms above her head. "Thanks for the coke Temari, I guess I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." The blonde said walking her to the door. "Bye."

Sakura stepped out into the rain and made her way towards her house. Her mind was still on Gaara.  
_  
'That guy, there's something about him.'  
_**  
'Yeah he was fucking hot.'  
**_  
'That's not what I meant. I don't know, he just seems so...lonely. I saw the pain in his eyes, it was hidden but it was there.'  
_**  
'Whatever, the only thing I saw in his eyes was hatred. There's something twisted inside of him.'  
**_  
'Maybe you're right Inner, but then again, maybe you aren't.'_

**

* * *

**

A/N: Another chapter done. Well Gaara's finally here now -claps hands- Sorry if this chapter was kind of boring but things will get more interesting, I swear. So, review if you want, I want to know what you guys think!


End file.
